1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly for a data storage device, and particularly to a rail assembly for readily mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a data storage device is attached to a drive bracket of a computer by bolts, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 77203641. The data storage device may, for example, be a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive. However, attachment by bolts is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, attachment by such means requires extra working space to be available inside the computer enclosure. This requirement runs counter to the trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry.
To overcome the above problems, rails have been developed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. Such rails are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 77210426, 78201813, 79209891, and 82202204, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,306. Two such rails are attached to respective opposite sides of a data storage device by bolts. This assembly is then slidably inserted into the computer enclosure. However, mounting the rails to the data storage device by bolts is still complicated and time-consuming.
Additionally, electrostatic charges are easily built up on the casing of a data storage device during operation. Conventional rails attached to a data storage device for fixing the device inside a computer enclosure are generally made of plastic. The plastic rails do not allow electrostatic discharge from the casing to the enclosure. Having additional electrical grounding paths to discharge accumulated electrostatic charges on the data storage device is important. Otherwise, such charges may reduce the stability of the computer system or even damage it.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rail assembly which facilitates mounting of a rail thereof to a date storage device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rail assembly for readily attaching a data storage device to a computer enclosure and simultaneously grounding the data storage device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a rail assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a rail and an electrically conductive fastener secured to the rail. The rail is U-shaped in cross-section. It comprises a base and a pair of flanges extending from respective opposite longitudinal edges of the base, to define a receiving space therebetween for receiving the fastener. A hollow cylinder extends from the base into the receiving space. A pair of posts extends from the base in a direction opposite to the cylinder, for engaging with two holes defined in a side wall of a data storage device. Each flange defines a plurality of slots. The fastener includes a body, a handle portion, and a resilient portion between the handle portion and the body. The body defines a through hole for receiving the cylinder of the rail. A plurality of resilient fingers is formed at the body, for extending into the slots of the rail and electrically contacting a computer enclosure. An aperture is defined in the handle portion for engaging with a tab of the computer enclosure. The data storage device with two rail assemblies attached thereto is inserted into the computer enclosure, being guided and held by grooves defined in the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: